


The Adamant Blade artwork

by ampokris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampokris/pseuds/ampokris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Artwork I created for <a href="http://five0bang.livejournal.com/22801.html">The Adamant Blade Big Bang story by Anyanka_eg</a>. It's a fantastic story you should go and read right now! </p>
<p>No spoilers in the artwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adamant Blade artwork

Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.

Book cover:

Banner:

Icon:

 

Dividers:


End file.
